Apaixonado?
by Nicky Evans
Summary: qual seria o motivo para tanta marotagem? tudo isso só para quando o coração se ecelera e Harry sabe disso.Esse filho é rebelde demais. Ficfamily. nova geração. HarryGina OO' e é claro meu querido James.S.Potter como principal. REVIEWS.


**Apaixonado?**

Madame Shorpi, a secretaria, para de lixar as unhas e transferi a ligação:

_ Senhor Potter, para o senhor. É a sua mulher ao telefone.

_ Gina, Tudo bem? – pergunta preocupado pensando nas crianças.

_ Harry, volte já pra casa, mandaram uma carta vinda da escola. – sua voz era de urgência, Harry pôs os olhos em branco, James tinha voltado a aprontar.

_ Eu já estou indo querida. – diz e depois desliga, apertando um botão vermelho chama a secretaria.

_ Sim senhor. – entra rebolando como sempre.

_ Desmarque todas as minhas reuniões, por favor, senhorita. – a jovem mulher prontamente sai da sala para obedecer a suas ordens.

Com pressa o belo moreno se dirige ao corredor apertando o botão de chamada do elevador. Na parede, um ruído prolongado e suave – _plim _– acende a seta verde que aponta para baixo. Entra no cubículo de aço e digita T de térreo.

Saindo do elevador se encaminha para lareira mais próxima, as lareiras dos andares de cima estavam com problemas e as únicas que funcionavam eram as de baixo, entrando em uma delas diz o endereço de sua casa já aparecendo na sala.

Uma garotinha de quase oito anos pula no seu colo, a carregando da-lhe um beijo na testa.

_ Como vai minha princesa? – a coloca no chão.

_ vou bem, mais a mamãe esta mal. – diz apontando para a sala de jantar, o moreno suspira pedindo forças a Merlin.

Quando entra no recinto vê sua esposa andando de um lado para o outro com cara de desgosto, seu olhar castanho brilhando de raiva e com um pouco de medo se aproxima.

_ Querida. – chama tendo sua atenção para si. – o que aconteceu? – ela lançou-lhe um olhar assassino.

_ **Seu filho**. – aquilo ia acabar mal e Harry sabia. – explodiu, REPITO, explodiu o banheiro dos monitores da Sonserina.

Harry fechou os olhos com pesar e massageou as têmporas, uma dor de cabeça se iniciou e aquela ia durar.

_ Estão nos chamando para uma reunião, mais eu não vou dessa vez, eu fui sozinha nas ultimas receber esporro dos professores e da Minerva, agora é sua vez meu querido. – sai batendo os pés em direção a cozinha.

_ Pai. – escuta a voz do seu filho do meio. – James esta encrencado não esta?

_ Sim al, seu irmão esta em apuros. – volta a massagear as têmporas.

x-x-x

Já acostumada com burburinhos e confusões à diretora Minerva transmite em sua postura uma calma celestial nunca perdendo o controle de suas emoções, enquanto os pais agitados reclamavam sobre o fato de um garoto de apenas doze anos ter explodido um cômodo tão grande quanto o banheiros dos monitores, ela estava absolutamente calma.

Uma hora após o acidente, ou melhor, a travessura, os alunos da Sonserina que são monitores enviaram cartas aos seus pais reclamando, quatro horas depois varias cartas de pais furiosos começaram a chegar e sendo uma mulher responsável e rígida decidiu marcar uma reunião.

A sua frente o senhor Potter estava impassível, não se mostrava chateado com a situação.

_ Silencio por favor. – apenas sua voz calou a todos. – bem, como sabem estamos aqui para conversar sobre o comportamento de seus filhos.

_ De nossos filhos não, do filho dele. – um dos pais falou apontando para Harry, os outros concordaram plenamente. Minerva suspirou.

_ Sim, de certo. – observou a reação do seu ex-aluno que continuava impassível. – Senhor Potter. – o olhar verde se direcionou para a velha bruxa. – o filho do senhor esta descontrolado, ele já tem detenções para semana toda, todos os professores reclamam das travessuras dele... – parando um segundo Minerva sorri. – Ele me lembra muito ao pai do senhor.

Harry ao ouvir seu pai sendo mencionado sorri também, mais logo depois respira fundo e decide tomar o controle da situação.

_ Professora a senhora me deixa falar com o meu filho, por favor? – a olha implorando. – eu quero ter um conversa seria com ele, isso vai parar de uma vez por todas. – diz seriamente.

_ isso é o que eu espero senhor. – uma das mães se pronuncia e cora quando o moreno a olha se desculpando.

_ Podem deixar, do meu filho cuido eu. – se levantou e saiu do gabinete.

x-x-x

James estava sentado numa poltrona da enfermaria, seu braço direito enfaixado, um bico de chateação em seus lábios o deixava gracioso, o cabelo avermelhado lhe caia na face porem não escondia o brilho no olhar castanho.

_ James. – escuta a voz de seu pai e se vira rapidamente.

_ pai... – tenta se explicar mais Harry levanta a mão o silenciando.

O mais velho pega uma cadeira e coloca a frente do garoto assustado.

_ James, por que você faz essas coisas? – suspira cansado. – você quer chamar minha atenção? É isso? – o menino se mantém calado e abaixa a cabeça. – não precisa fazer essas coisas pra chamar minha atenção, é só mandar uma carta dizendo que quer conversar meu filho.

_ Eu simplesmente gosto de aprontar. – levantou o olhar encontrando o mar verde que eram os olhos de seu pai. – e os Sonserinos mereciam aquilo, eles são tão chatos e arrogantes.

_ Se eles mereciam ou não James, isso não é você que decide. – o menor abriu a boca pra retrucar mais o mais velho não deixou. – todos os professores reclamam de você.

_ Desculpe pai. – abaixa a cabeça novamente.

_ me prometa que não vai mais fazer isso. – o homem exigiu.

_ eu prometo. – um brilho diferente no olhar de James fez Harry se alertar.

_ que olhar é esse? – o garoto se assusta. – quer me contar mais alguma coisa? – James engoliu seco.

_ Talvez eu queira. – suspira. – Mais não tenho coragem, outro dia te conto.

Sem mais opções do que fazer Harry apenas assenti com a cabeça e se despede do filho. Voltando a diretoria avisa aos outros pais que já tivera a tal conversa com James e que este prometeu melhorar.

Convencidos com o que o moreno falara, finalmente Minerva se vê livre do burburinho e das reclamações, ficando sozinha com seu ex-aluno ela pergunta o que ele conversara com o filho.

Um sorriso maroto brota nos lábios de Harry.

_ A senhora não vai acreditar... – a diretora apura os ouvidos ansiosa. - ... Do por que ele fez isso.

_ Por que oras, me conte logo. – o Grifinorio riu.

_ Esta apaixonado. – Minerva arregalou os olhos surpresa. – e é por alguém da Sonserina, fez isso na certa para chamar atenção da menina. – de chateada a bruxa passou para divertida.

_ Mais veja só, que interessante. – Harry concorda sorrindo.

_ Ele vai parar de aprontar, logo aquieta o facho, a senhora vai ver... Quando ele se entender com a garota amada vai melhorar bastante.

_ Como sabe de tudo isso? – ela o olhou curiosa.

_ Eu parei de aprontar as minhas quando comecei a namorar a Gina se lembra? – riu alto ao vê-la abrir a boca como um peixe fora d'água.

_ Tem razão, havia me esquecido. – coçou a cabeça. – como percebeu que ele esta apaixonado?

_ Eu conheço meu filho, e conheço esse olhar... pois o vejo no olhar da minha esposa e no meu próprio todo dia. – Minerva lançou-lhe um olhar carinhoso.

_ Já pode ir agora, creio que sua missão esta cumprida e com louvor. – dando um beijo na mão da ex-professora Harry usa pó-de-flú e volta pra casa.

_ E então querido? – Gina que já o esperava o assalta de perguntas.

_ Ele esta bem e prometeu se comportar. – deu um longo beijo na mulher.

_ vou mandar as crianças pra casa da mamãe. – diz com certa urgência na voz e com um jeito malicioso.

_ faça isso. – devolveu com sensualidade.

E vendo a esposa se afastar e subir as escadas pensa mais uma vez no filho mais velho.

_Provavelmente vai voltar namorando do colégio, ela vai pirar quando souber que não impedi isso, mais afinal eu sei como é estar apaixonado._

Com esse ultimo pensamento Harry vai atrás de sua ruiva ajuda-la a arrumar as crianças para irem à casa da avó.

Aquela noite era só deles, afinal ele sabia como era estar apaixonado.

**Fim xD**

**0000000000000000000**

**N/a: **fic meio sem sentido como a maioria, veio do fundo da minha mente, tava escrita a um tempão mais decidi postar só agora.

Espero que gostem, mostra bastante sobre a primeira paixão e o que fazemos para chamar a atenção da pessoa, como por exemplo explodir um banheiro.

REVIEWS

Por favorzinho a mão não vai cair.

**aQueli Bêjuh*-***


End file.
